moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aldreon Verdantclaw
Aldreon Verdantclaw is a member of the Cenarion Circle and assists the League of Lordaeron in their fight against the Scourge. While not technically a League member, he follows the directives of their commanding officers and assists the League in their most recent operations, ensuring that the Circle's interests and the balance of nature are protected in the process. Aldreon's unorthodox stance on foreign relations between Kaldorei and the younger races of Azeroth have branded him a traitor to some, but a hero and visionary to others. Throughout recent years, Aldreon has proven he will do or say whatever it takes to further his Cenarion agenda. Aldreon is credited with the creation of the Cenarion Council, along with his fellow Cenarion and life-long friend, Galondel Fleetsong. He is also known for taking several Gilnean refugees as his Thero'shans, the greatest of his students often considered to be Adrius Nevermoore. The current whereabouts of Aldreon are a mystery. Pre-Third War Little is known about Aldreon's upbringing prior to the Third War. Aldreon's Druidic training began at a young age, and he has been instilled since birth with his duty to protect the denizens of nature as their "keeper." His eventual induction into the Cenarion Circle led to centuries of service thereafter. The Growth of Teldrassil Aldreon assisted Archdruid Staghelm and the other Night Elf Druids in the creation of Teldrassil, the second World Tree, believing it would restore their immortality. After Teldrassil had failed, Aldreon deemed the second World Tree a failure and denounced his assistance in it's creation. Evacuation of Gilneas Aldreon was called upon the by Night Elves to assist in evacuating the survivors after the Worgen crisis. Aldreon is known to have taken several Worgen as his Thero'shans, including Adrius Nevermoore. Co-Founder of the Cenarion Council Aldreon is credited with the creation of the Cenarion Council, along with his fellow Cenarion and life-long friend, Galondel Fleetsong. The Council's original intent was to allow members of the Cenarion Circle to take a more active role in defending the natural order across Azeroth. Current Whereabouts Aldreon's abrupt resignation from the League of Lordaeron was prefaced with rumors regarding possible Sha corruption. Although several Sentinels in Ashenvale claim to have seen various sha-touched creatures roaming the forest, none have been able to confirm that they were indeed Aldreon Verdantclaw. Personality Ever since the Third War and his awakening from the Emerald Dream, Aldreon has become increasingly distant from the Kaldorei, believing he shares more in common with Humanity and the younger races of Azeroth than his Night Elven kin. Young for a Kaldorei, yet venerable for a Human, Aldreon has often been criticized for his youth by his peers, a criticism he often passes on to others. Aldreon struggles to maintain his identity in the midst of an ever-changing world. He considers himself a citizen of Azeroth first, disregarding any traditional sense of national pride or identity. Aldreon believes it is not only a Druids' right to tread all lands as they please, but it is their sacred duty to do so. Appearance Green hair, gold eyes and a robe bearing several natural elements marks him indistinguishably as a Druid of the Cenarion Circle. A standard issue Gnomish Communication Device commonly used by the League of Lordaeron can be seen around his right ear, refitted for a Kaldorei. A wineskin and a scroll can be seen along his belt, along with several pouches. When in animal form, it is revealed that his body is in bad shape. Lashings, bite-marks, and other scars can be seen along his body that would otherwise be hidden by clothing. Category:Night Elf Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Characters Category:Cenarion Council Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Druids